1. Field of the Invention
A pin support fixture for supporting the side of a pc board which side has electronic components thereon.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
In pc board assembly, electronic components are mounted on both sides of the board. When components are mounted on a first side, side 1, the other side, side 2, is simply supported on a planar surface. To mount components on side 2 the card is inverted. Side 1 with the components can be supported on a mirror image molded surface but usually a table or fixture having pins extending upwardly therefrom supports the board. The pins contact the side 1 where there are no components (otherwise referred to as a ‘bare board’ location). The positioning of the pins is generally through a ‘blind’ selection process. Pins are randomly inserted and if they contact the side 1 after being inserted a known distance from the plate to the surface of the side 1 they are secured. Most methods require machined metal tables and the total pin support fixture is generally about twenty (20) pounds.